BedWars/Kill Messages
Bedwars kill messages are one of the few cosmetics that is purchase-able by using Bedwars Coins. There are 10 custom kill messages. Exclusive ones cost triple the normal amount. 'List of Messages' Default Player was killed by You. Player was knocked into the void by You. Player was shot by You. Player was knocked off a cliff by You. Player was killed by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed was destroyed by You! Fire (Price: 5,000 coins. Rarity: Common) Player was struck down by You. Player was turned to dust by You. Player was turned to ash by You. Player was melted by You. Player was fried by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's Bed was incinerated by You! Western (Price: 5,000 coins. Rarity: Common.) Player was filled full of lead by You. Player met their end by You. Player lost a drinking contest with You. Player was killed with dynamite by You. Player lost the draw to your Golem/Silverfish. Team's Bed was iced by You! Hournable (Price: Unavailable for purchase. Rarity: Common. (Exclusive to lunar chests!)) Player died in close combat to You. Player fought to the edge with You. Player fell to the great marksmanship of you. Player stumbled off a ledge with the help of you. Player tangoed with your Golem/Silverfish. Team's Bed had to raise the white flag to You! Love (Price: 10,000 coins. Rarity: Rare.) Player was given the cold shoulder by You. Player was hit off by a love bomb from You. Player was out of the league of You. Player was struck with Cupid's arrow by You. Player was no match for your Golem/Silverfish. Teams' Bed was dismantled by You! BBQ (Price: 10,000 coins. Rarity: Rare.) Player was glazed in BBQ sauce by You. Player slipped in BBQ sauce off the edge spilled by You. Player was not spicy enough for You. Player was thrown chilli powder at by You. Player was sliced up by you Golem/Silverfish. Team's Bed was deep fried by You! Santa's Workshop (Price: Unavailable For Purchase. Rarity: Rare. (Exclusive to Merry chests!)) Player Was Wrapped up into a gift by you. Player hit the hard wood floor because of you. Player was pushed down a slope by you. Player was put on the naughty list by you. Player was turned into gingerbread by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's Bed was traded in for milk and cookies by you! Woof Woof (Price: Unavailable For Purchase. Rarity: Rare (Exclusive to Lunar chests!)) Player Was bit by you. Player howled into the void for you. Player was distracted by a puppy placed by you. Player caught the ball thrown by you. Player played too rough with your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed was ripped apart by you! Pirate (Price: 25,000 coins. Rarity: Epic.) Player be sent to Davy Jones' Locker by you. Player was cannonballed to death by you. Player be killed by magic by you. Player was shot and killed by you. Player be killed with metal by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed be shot with a cannon by you! Literally Spooked (Price: Unavailable for purchase. (Exclusive to spooky chests!) Rarity: Epic.) Player was spooked by you. Player was spooked off the map by you. Player was totally spooked by you. Player was remotely spooked by you. Player was spooked by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed was spooked by you! Dramatic (Price: Unavailable for purchase. (Exclusive to spooky chests!) Rarity: Epic.) Player was tragically backstabbed by you. Player was heartlessly let go by you. Player was delivered into nothingness by you. Player's heart was pierced by you. Player was dismembered by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed was dreadfully corrupted by you! Memed (Price: Unavailable for purchase. (Exclusive to merry chests!) Rarity: Epic.) Player got rekt by you. Player took the L to you. Player got roasted by you. Player was smacked by you. Player was bamboozled by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed got memed by you! Triumph (Price: Unavailable for purchase. (Exclusive to spooky chests!) Rarity: Legendary.) Player was *bested* by you. Player was knocked into the *void* by you. Player was knocked off an edge by you. Player was *shot* by you. Player was *bested* by your Golem/Silverfish. Team's bed was #??? destroyed by you! Note: All words starting and ending with * are colored yellow, and it displays how many beds you destroyed = Category:BedWars Category:Cosmetics